


Together

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harrisco Trash 2kForever [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Harrisco Fest 2017, M/M, domestic boys that don't do traditional domestic things, finally some fluff, married harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: They aren't domestic in the way that most couples are, but they are in just the way that counts.





	Together

It was days like this that Harry truly valued.

                They weren’t domestic – he had little to no time to spend in the kitchen and Cisco suffered the same. They rarely did chores as couple, and when they showered together it was always well past midnight after a long day of work, when neither wanted to touch more than to rinse soap off the other. They were a tired pair, worked too hard by either universe.

                But yes, Harry mused, days like these were truly ones he could appreciate.

                Days where the only words between them were half-spoken requests to pass a tool, corrections or suggestions to a formula on the board. It had been this way in the beginning, though slightly less amicable when Harry first arrived on Earth One. Cisco would work on his goggles and Harry would concoct what they now affectionately referred to as his ‘nefarious plans’, even though he still rests his case on the blackmail and the kidnapping of his daughter at the hands of Zoom. They were much better, now, even though working with Cisco had always been good.

                They were silent, Cisco with his gloves and Harry buried nose deep in yet another modification to the Vibe goggles. It was companionable, made even better by the weight of a titanium band on each of their ring fingers.

                True, they rarely cooked together, and each took solitary trips to the grocery store. But they didn’t need all of that to be valid.

                _This_. Harry thought as he held out his hand and Cisco wordlessly passed him the right screwdriver without him having to ask.

                This was how they were domestic.


End file.
